


Morning

by Madam_Red



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post!War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun streamed through the window, it’s bright fingers brushing along the slumbering forms of two bodies. An average morning in the life of King Elessar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at http://estelheirofisildur.tumblr.com  
> This was a gift for http://bowofthegaladhrim.tumblr.com/

The sun streamed through the window, it’s bright fingers brushing along the slumbering forms of two bodies. Entwined lightly around the other and half covered by their sheets, the lovers slept. Or at least, the larger of the two slept. Unruly dark hair tossed out over a pillow, and one well toned arm draped across the smaller frame nestled to his chest.

Said smaller frame was still, breathing in quite unison with the mortal he had pillowed his head against. The elf’s golden strands of hair were flared out over the human’s broad chest, where the sun glistened along them. Unseeing blue eyes were turned towards the rising sun, open in the moment of reverie that had taken him.

The human woke first to the sound of an impatient knock rounding off his chamber door. Groggy eyes turned to regard the far end of the room with disdain. It could not be but half an hour past sunrise, thought Elessar sleepily as he slid a hand down the backside of his bed mate. The elf made a noise in the back of his throat, but only cuddled further into the hairy chest he claimed as his pillow.

“Ú-lasto…” Legolas mumbled, body arching slightly into the wandering fingers that caressed his lower back.

“What if it’s important?” Aragorn wondered aloud as a second frantic knocking filled the air. There were voices now and it earned a sigh from the Mirkwood prince.

“Then whatever horrid disaster has befallen your court can wait until after you’ve bathed, had breakfast, and pleased your husband.” Legolas purred out before he crawled up the length of the King’s body and laid claim to him with a lazy kiss. Although clearly they didn’t have to follow that order.

Aragorn didn’t argue. Instead he caressed one large calloused hand up the Elf’s sides; along his shoulders, neck, and finally those powerful but gentle fingers cradled the blondes head tenderly. One hand remained casually lain over his lovers backside, affectionately stroking along that fair skin. If either of them heard the following knocks and shouts; they did nothing but roll over into their sheets and greet the morning sun with passion.


End file.
